One Hundred
by deidarawannabe
Summary: 100 themes challange from DA. Kingdom Hearts with a lot of Axel, Kairi, and Demyx, although other charecters shall make appearances. PLEASE R R!


**Axel/Kair/Demyx**

**1. Introduction**

**

* * *

He didn't know how old the girl was, he guessed around nine or so. Eight years younger than him. She was lucky that he hadn't gotten his license suspended yet, or she still would be stuck in the middle of the road in the rain.**

God, if anyone saw them, he'd be arrested for sure…charges of attempted rape/being a pedo or something. None of which he had was. Da—girl.

Stupid, stupid girl having to stand in the middle of the highway as if she'd never been here. He'd almost hit her too.

He had felt guilty, and instead of just cursing hesr like he would any other person, he just had to pull over to make sure was alright. And then he just had to offer a ride to the confused, short, girl with big blue eyes.

Now he was stuck in traffic trying to figure out where the hell she lived. The girl just kept repeating that she had no idea. No effing idea. Well, the kid had better language than him.

He honked the old Honda's horn and swerved into another lane without turning his blinker on.

"Should you be driv-never mind." The girl said before squirming farther away from him.

"Should I be what?"

"Never mind."

He smirked. Good. Don't question his unholy driving. It was perfect. Whether or not his record agreed with him.

"You sure you don't know?"

"I think so."

"Well, you got parents?"

"Mommy."

This would be a lot easier if she would actually talk for once. Hell, if she just knew what _country_ she lived in it'd help.

"So how do you expect to get to wherever it is that you live? As in reside, a place one usually lives at." He said sarcastically. This was getting annoying and the traffic wasn't helping a bit.

And of course she simply shrugs.

He is about to give up when a thought pops to his brain in it's ever horrible thought glory. _Oh hell no…_

"Hey…you're not a….prostitute or anything like that, right?"

"What's a portutie? "

"Are you trying to have…."

The girl blushes like a freaking strawberry. "No!"

"Good. Because I am not dealing with that sort of crap."

* * *

A few hours later, pulling into the drive-way of a rather rundown house, he stares at the girl. "Tomorrow you're going wherever you go, got it?"

The girl nods slowly, looking unsure about whether or she should follow him, but then again, there's not any other choice really.

He can't blame her really, he's got two tattoos on his face and spiked hair. Not the friendliest image in the world.

He saunters up to the door with the small girl trailing behind with her small bag. It takes him awhile to get the screwy lock undone before he lets him and her in.

It being rather late and his being the gentleman he is, he takes the couch and leaves her his bed, which thankfully is clean for once.

"Oh God, what the heck are you doing?"

He turns around and sees -his blond Mohawk-haired roommate/only person who'd say heck instead of hell, staring at Kairi who's blushing again.

"This is I-have-no-home-but-you-hit-me-with-your-car-so-you-owe-me."

"I never said you owed me."

"No, but you started crying."

"You hit her with a car?"

"Yes."

Blond roomate sits on the couch. " You hit someone with a car and then you… take them home. Pedo?"

"How does that make me a goddam- pedo? She has no idea where she lives so I was nice for once like you always tell me to be, hypocrite."

The kinder man smiles at her kindly. "Well at least give her the bed."

"I was going to. I'm not that much of a jerk."

His roommate snorts, both completely oblivious to the girl's discomfort.

"She's not a hooker or anything-"

"We already went over that awhile ago." The red-headed man says rolling his eyes as the smaller girl blushes again. _Doesn't she ever stop doing that?_

The girl, who is quite tired and even more tired of listening to the two idiots argue. She attempts to stifle a yawn and fails spectacularly. The blond one is the first to notice that she is slumped over half-asleep.

"Do you wanna take her to the bed?"

"I already bought her into the house. Your turn Sunshine."

The now annoyed blondie picked up the girl's body and her into the bedroom which rotated between his and Axel's ownership. Usually Axel took it for weeks at a time.

"Do I tuck her in?" He called to the fiery man.

"Yes, and after that read her a story and chase the monsters from the room with Holy Water, Just make sure they don't catch you." He replied sarcastically.

"Shut up pedo".

* * *

The next morning, all three of them manage to wake up within a few minutes of each other. The blond is the only one to say good morning.

Three hours later a twenty-two-year-old woman with obviously fake red hair and more piercings and tattoos than anyone knew was possible knocks the door, flashes the blonde's virgin eyes, and offers the red-head a 25$

And she takes the little girl since she is her 'mother'.

Before she goes, they all finally introduce themselves;

"Kairi"

"Axel"

"Demyx"

"Whatever you want me to be, sweetheart."

_**A/N- Yeah, I know that I got a bit lazy at the end. Sorry. **_

_**I'm attempting to do the 100 themes challenge at , except with writing instead of drawing which I suck at. BTW, if you can't tell, this AU. They won't all be AU.**_

They shall all beith Kingdom Hearts because it pwns.


End file.
